


Someone Else’s Star

by orphan_account



Series: Music Of The Universe [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a celebration Tony sees Gibbs kissing Sarah Porter the new Sec Nav and flees to the roof top. Gibbs follows and standing in the shadows he hear Tony… There lives are about to change.</p><p>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else’s Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is another in the series The Music of The Universe. Each story is based around a song. They stand alone and do not need to be read in any order.  
> I do apologize for my absence. All I can say is “Life is not so simple. There are many futures. The life of a single person is like a great tree: every branch, every twig, every leaf is a possible future.” ― David Gemmell, Lion of Macedon My garden had over grown and become an impregnable thicket. I must have started 20 or more stories and not finished any of them. My time seems to have been spent wandering through others trees and looking at their branches and leaves. But I can now see sky and feel the sun shine and the thicket is almost gone. The landscape may never be the same but the adventure will continue. I have treasured every comment and review they are like moistness to a desert cool calm and refreshing. 
> 
> All lyrics, including incorrect punctuation and missed spelled words, are those of the song’s author and appear unchanged. This story is not unbetaed and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Now after that how about we begin this little adventure? It takes place just after Sec Nav Sarah Porter replaces Clayton Jarvis at his death. At this point I do not intend to have any spoilers for season 11 other than Porter replacing Jarvis. This is Tony/Jethro pre-slash, not your style please

Paring: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: G

Genre: Romance/Pre-Slash

Title: Someone Else’s Star

Summary: At a celebration Tony sees Gibbs kissing Sarah Porter the new Sec Nav and flees to the roof top. Gibbs follows and standing in the shadows he hear Tony… There lives are about to change.

_This is another in the series The Music of The Universe. Each story is based around a song. They stand alone and do not need to be read in any order._

I do apologize for my absence. All I can say is “Life is not so simple. There are many futures. The life of a single person is like a great tree: every branch, every twig, every leaf is a possible future.” ― [David Gemmell](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/11586.David_Gemmell), [_Lion of Macedon_](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/835284)My garden had over grown and become an impregnable thicket. I must have started 20 or more stories and not finished any of them. My time seems to have been spent wandering through others trees and looking at their branches and leaves. But I can now see sky and feel the sun shine and the thicket is almost gone. The landscape may never be the same but the adventure will continue. I have treasured every comment and review they are like moistness to a desert cool calm and refreshing.

 

All lyrics, including incorrect punctuation and missed spelled words, are those of the song’s author and appear unchanged. This story is not unbetaed and all mistakes are my own.

 

Now after that how about we begin this little adventure? It takes place just after Sec Nav Sarah Porter replaces Clayton Jarvis at his death. At this point I do not intend to have any spoilers for season 11 other than Porter replacing Jarvis. This is Tony/Jethro pre-slash, not your style please do not continue reading.

 

Shall we begin?          

 

Tony took a step into MTAC looking for a quiet place to get away from the partying crowd. The group was celebrating surviving yet another closed case. This one had been full of dead Petty Officers, corrupt Admirals and broken families. It had been pervasive throughout the ranks. It had lasted months and now it was done. But the party was stabbing him in the heart. It seemed they were all in pairs. So he was looking for a place to hide, regroup and return as the frat boy they all thought he was. He heard a whisper and looked up and inhaled sharply there was Gibbs and Secretary Porter arms around each other foreheads resting against each other. Tony took in a short deep breath and ran unseeing toward the elevator and once there headed for the roof.  Reaching the roof he leaned on the low railing and looked to the night sky. He didn’t hear the door open and someone slide into the shadows as he began to faintly singing:

 

Alone again tonight Without someone to love The stars are shining bright So one more wish goes up

Oh, I wish I may And I wish with all my might For the love Im dreaming of And missing in my life

You’d think that I could find A true love of my own It happens all the time To people that I know

Their wishes all come true So I’ve got to believe There’s still someone out there who Is meant for only me

I guess I must be wishing on Someone else’s star It seems like someone else keeps getting What I’m wishing for

Why can’t I be as lucky As those other people are I guess I must be wishing On someone else’s star

 

It wasn’t just his voice that stopped him, although Jethro had no idea Tony could sing, it was the haunting words he heard. So remaining in the shadows he continued to listen.

 

I sit here in the dark And stare up at the sky But I can’t give my heart One good reason why

Everywhere I look Its lovers that I see It seems like everyone’s in love With everyone but me

I guess I must be wishing on Someone else’s star It seems like someone else keeps getting What Im wishing for

Why can’t I be as lucky As those other people are Oh, I guess I must be wishing On someone else’s star

Why can’t I be as lucky As those other people are Oh, I guess I must be wishing On someone else’s star

 

As the song faded gently into the night, looking at the stars he speculated “how much more? I’ve lost so many who I wanted to love or ones I thought loved me and didn’t, just how much can I take.” Tony started to pace the limited space. “Isn’t that one of the reasons I moved every 2 years? Come here and somehow manage to get my stupid shots. Hang around hopping he’ll see... hear me…” Tony stopped and leaned into the ledge again. “Why should I even bother looking for somewhere else to go… my life will never change or get better” Tony leaned over the rail and suddenly he was thrown to the ground.

 Moments before in MTAC

Sarah and Gibbs had been in MTAC for a short while. They had been taking quietly strangely enough she was lamenting about her lasted failed relationship and while Gibbs did poorly in the relationship department he and Sarah were old friends and he was a great listener. Gibbs bat hearing had picked up a thread of a noise and looked up quickly, quickly enough to see Tony leaving MTAC at a strong run. “Sarah I gotta go looks like one of my team has a problem.” Running out of the room he reached the cat walk just in time to see Tony hit the elevator, and again at the elevator in time to see Tony had gone up to the roof. Once there he quietly pushed open the door and heard the soft melodic voice of Tony singing as he looked he was stunned to immobility. Slipping into the closest shadow he was charmed by the soft, clear voice he heard and even more mesmerized by what he was singing. He stood there without moving until Tony started to pace and his gut churned to volcano level. Listening to the younger man’s ramblings he saw Tony lean over the low wall and Gibbs was moving quickly. Tackling Tony to the floor and using his body to hold him down.

Back to the current.

“Boss? What the hell”.

Jethro leaned over and pulled Tony to his feet. “I might as the same of you. What could you possibly be thinking that would lead you to jumping off this wall? Have lost your mind?”

“Jump off the roof? Are you nuts I may be a little sad right now but I would never go that way. Even my Mother, as depressed as she was chose booze and a tree to end her life. If I was checking out you can believe I’d do it in a spectacular way. Not jumping off a roof, to mundane for a DiNozzo.”

“Oh I don’t know, you pacing close the edge of the roof, singing a song about someone else’s star. By the way you have a beautiful voice we should hear it more often. What brought this melancholy on?”

‘Well he thought in for a penny in for a pound’ “Well what would you expect after that little show in MTAC with you and the Sec Nav? Oh and thanks for the comment on my singing, wish you thought that much about my work” Tony said in a voice just south of insubordination.

Tony wasn’t fast enough to deflect the head slap Gibbs gave him and for the first time Tony could remember Gibbs, went on to explain why.

“Are you talking about Sarah?” At Tony’s nod he continued. “That’s what I thought when you ran out of there like the hounds of hell were chasing you. Do you want to know why I came up here so fast? First of all I heard you run from MTAC, I knew it was you. I’ve been listening to your footsteps and breathing since I first realized you had snuck under my skin.”

Tony looked at Gibbs in shock. “You know the sound of my footsteps and breathing Gibbs?”

“Well yeah it’s one of those little things you learn about someone you umm…” Say it now or lose him forever both in your life, at home and work. “Look Tony you know how bad I am at relationships, and even a potential one with you well it scared me out of my mind. It wasn’t long after I found you in that alley and asked to join me, that I realized I had feelings for you. They just seemed to get out of control so fast it felt like a forest fire. With all the girls you talk about, I was afraid to say anything. You would turn me down and maybe leave. I need to have you in my life anyway I can so I settled for a nice safe friendship.”

“Wow Gibbs I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so much at one time.”

“Well it had to be said before I never got a chance to say it. I never thought you’d want a marine and old Agent, but you aren’t running away or looking like you are about to deck me.”

Gibbs I thought you were a better investigator ”

“First of all if I thought you were interested I would never let some out of date construct let us not be together. Second of all rules are meant to be broken, I made it I can break it. Besides I already broke it with Tim and Abby.”

“Yeah I guess you did, even though it was so long ago, I don’t think anyone remembers or even thinks Abby is on our team. But you really mean you’d snub your nose at the military for me?”

“Tony what do you think this” he pointed at Tony then himself “is all about? Do you think I could be your star, the one you are wishing for?” Gibbs asked fearful of Tony’s answer when it didn’t come as quickly as he had hoped it would.

“Can we go home now and prove just what a lucky star you are for me?”

“If you’ll do the same for me” Gibbs smiled. “Leave your car here we can get it on Monday. After all just found stars need a lot of care and love to grow”.

“Just as I thought you’re going to as pushy at home as you are at work. No head slapping at home, I’ll slap back.”

“Making rules DiNozzo?”

“No just respectively requesting sir, oh and good film metaphor there Jethro.”

Standing and reaching his hand out for Tony to take and stand up “don’t know what you mean why anyone wouldn’t like Down Periscope? Chelsey Gramer is quite a hunk”

Tony just smiled, shook his head and began walking hand in hand into his bright new future with the man he’d loved more deeply than anyone else in his life he had his own star.

 

I don’t know why these are being numbered so weirdly but as I said at the beginning they don’t have to be read in any particular.


End file.
